This Can't Be Real
by wishicouldfly0.o
Summary: It's just another world meeting, following the same routine as usual. When Germany takes to the road to get away from all the arguing, he will not only change his own life, but another's as well.Rated T for blood.One Shot


**Hi everyone! I don't have much to say other than this will be sad. If you read until the very end you should feel better though. This is only a one shot, but I will have multi-chapter stories up later. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia**

Germany's POV

I sat at the table for the world meeting. All around me the others were fighting. It seemed that we couldn't ever have a peaceful meeting. America was telling Britain that he had to be the hero and Britain was yelling that a wedding didn't need a hero. When I turned my attention to the other side of the room, China had lost his temper. Before I knew what was happening, the table was flying through the air over everyone's heads, and into the wall behind me.

"Doitsu, I'm scared!" Italy whined from his position behind me. I hadn't even realized he was there, holding onto the back of my uniform as if his life depended on it.

I looked back at the opposite side of the room to see Japan restraining China and trying to calm him down. The only one still seated at the now missing table was Russia, who was smiling. This was going to get ugly fast if I didn't do something.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" I screamed causing Italy to stumble backwards and knock over a chair. Now everyone in the room was dead silent and staring at me.

"Let's take a break for lunch. Be back in an hour." Mein Gott, I couldn't take these people anymore.

"Germany, can I eat with you?" Italy said while tugging on my sleeve, still trembling a little.

"Yeah, let's go." With that, I hurried from the room, massaging my temples.

"Wait, Germany!" Japan said, a little out of breath from dealing with China and chasing me to the parking lot.

"I'm going to take China home. Where are you guys eating? I will meet you there afterwards." He said

"The Italian restaurant about 10 miles down the road on the right." I said, while looking at Italy. Knowing him, he would want pasta. I got in my Mercedes Benz without waiting for a reply. I needed to get away. Italy wasn't even in the car before I started it.

"Hurry and buckle up Italy." I barked as I pulled out of the lot onto the street, immediately stamping the gas pedal down.

"Doitsu! You are going really fast!"

"I know, I have to get away from the meeting or I will go insane." Out of the corner of my eye I see a small black car stay directly beside me. I look over at it and the window is rolled down to reveal a person in a ski mask. I sped up, only to have them get beside me again.

"Italy, I don't know what is going on, but these guys next to us are trouble."

"Germany, look!"

I turned back to see the masked figure's arm dart out the window from ahead of my car. When had they gotten in front of me? Then I noticed tiny black objects, most likely spikes, land on the road.

"Hold on Italy!" I yelled as I swerved right to avoid them.

BOOM! The next thing I know, we are spinning back into traffic. Cars are braking to avoid us. Then I see the median coming closer to Italy's side of the car.

"Doit…!" That's all Italy was able to scream before we made impact. I kept my eyes open. I saw everything as it happened in slow motion. I saw the road, then the sky until I didn't know which way was up and which way was down anymore. I saw Italy's head smash in to the passenger window. I saw the steering wheel come toward my face. I saw everything.

My vision was red. We had finally stopped moving. I reached up to my forehead and my hand came back bloody. Why hadn't the airbags deployed? Had those people sabotaged my car? Then I looked over at Italy and my breath caught in my throat.

"Italy?" I tried to go toward him, only to realize my seatbelt was holding me in place. Once I unhooked myself, my head hit the roof with a painful thud. Apparently we were upside down. I need to get Italy out of the car. To do that, I would have to take him out of the driver side door. His door was smashed inwards.

"Italy! Come on, say something!" I frantically reached over to find his seatbelt latch. I almost unlatched it too, before I remembered that we were upside down. So, I worked my way across the roof to Italy's side and leaned against his left shoulder with my shoulder as I unlatched his seatbelt. I wanted him to wake up, but I would worry about that after I got him away from the car.

As I slowly pulled him toward the door, I started to get dizzy. Well, my body could get as dizzy as it pleased, but I would get Italy to safety before I gave in. I started to kick my door open, until I realized my window was gone. It was tight for me and I had trouble wiggling out, but I managed to finally get my arms through. Now I could push the rest of myself out.

Once out, I reached back in to grab Italy under the arm. It was then that I realized the whole right side of his body was covered in blood. As much as I wanted to stop the bleeding, I had to focus. I could determine the state he was in afterwards.

As I pulled him through the window, I tried to angle him towards his left side to avoid injuring him more, but my adrenaline was wearing off and pain was seeping into my body. People were coming toward the car now. I stood up, or attempted to, only to fall back down. A man came over to me and started to help me up, but I protested.

"Get him first." I couldn't let him help me first. It was my fault Italy was hurt.

"He is probably dead."

"HE IS NOT! GET HIM FIRST!" That surprised the man, and he went to Italy.

"I called 911. They are on their way." A young woman said as she helped me stand.

"Can someone tell these people to get away from the car?" I said, but my voice was quieter than normal.

"What?" She said, tilting her head closer to me.

"These people should get away from the car."

"Marc, get these people away from the car." She said to a tan man a few feet from her.

"EVERYONE BACK UP! THE CAR MIGHT EXPLODE!" Marc yelled, causing people to snap out of it and almost trample each other to get away. Not the best method, but it worked.

"Please take me to my friend." I whispered, almost silently. I don't think she heard me at all, but she seemed to be taking me in that direction anyway.

"Doitsu… it hurts."

"I'm sorry. I should have driven slower." I said as he whimpered. That pathetic sound made me freeze. I had to distract him, but with what?

"The ambulance is on its way, and they will fix your pain." I said, trying to make him feel better. It was then that I realized just how horrible I was at this sort of thing.

"I don't think they can fix me, Germany."

"No… THEY CAN!" I yelled without meaning to. My eyes wandered, then froze when I saw all of the blood that was on the road around him. Can a person lose that much blood?

"It's okay Germany, you don't have to lie to make me feel better. I can see it on your face." All I could think was that I failed. I had failed at protecting my friend that wasn't the strongest country ever. I couldn't even make him feel better. The people around us were just staring, not knowing what to do. I knew he was trying to be brave for me, but he didn't have to do that.

"Italy, you don't have to pretend not to be scared." I whispered as I took off my uniform jacket.

"But… but.. I want… to. I've never been brave before." With that, he burst into tears, and another whimper left his lips.

There was so much blood I couldn't tell where it was all coming from. I unbuttoned Italy's jacket and black shirt. I had to move his arm, making him wince. Then I saw the source of all the blood. His side had been punctured. I pressed my jacket against the wound, but blood soaked through in a few minutes. Since the bleeding there couldn't be stopped, I took off my undershirt and held it to the side of his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry." Italy said as his resolve showed through again. His eyes seemed to be going in and out of focus.

"You legs need to be elevated." I said, to distract him from his crying. I felt warm streaks run over my cheeks. Was I crying? I had never cried before in my life.

"Germany, don't cry." Italy said as his left hand twitched.

"I can't move my arm." He said this single statement while looking the saddest I had ever seen him.

"It's okay Feliciano. The ambulance will get here and… and then I will call Romano so you can see him."

"That's the first time you've ever called me by… my name." He said as more tears streamed down his face.

"Of course, Feli. You are my friend." My voice cracked on the word friend, against my will. Tears were pouring out of my eyes now and my vision was blurry. I wanted them to stop so I could cheer up Italy.

"Ger… many… thanks for.. being…. my…. friend." He said, his voice getting quieter toward the end.

"Grandpa… Rome." He whispered, a smile spreading across his face. I watched as those amber eyes unfocused and slowly closed.

"NO! ITALY! YOU'RE OKAY; THE DOCTORS CAN STOP THE BLEEDING. JUST HANG ON A LITTLE LONGER!" I screamed out, not caring what these people thought.

"You were like… my… little brother. I had always wanted a little brother, and you were him." I whispered, even though he could no longer hear me.

"Germany! Germany" Who was screaming into my ear and shaking me?

"Germany! You're crying, what's wrong?" I slowly opened my eyes to see Italy above me.

"Italy, you idiot, nothing's wrong. Go back to sleep!" I growled. Then the scenes from my dream came flooding back, and I bolted up in bed. All I could do was stare at Italy.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Italy asked, starting to tremble a little. Before I realized what I was doing, I grabbed his head, turning the right side toward me, and examined it. There was no blood, not even a scratch.

"Doitsu, you're scaring me." He said turning those puppy dog eyes on me.

"You were dead. I had a dream we were in a car crash, and you were… dead."

"Well, I'm not dead. Do you want some pasta? Pasta makes everything better." He asked, getting out of bed without waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, that would be great." With that, Italy went toward the kitchen. I followed him, staring at his back in awe that he was alive. It had felt so real.

It was at that moment that I made a vow to myself. I would never allow Feliciano to be harmed, and if anyone tried to hurt him, they would be a dead man. Feliciano was my friend, my only real friend. I mean, sure, I had Japan, but he was so reserved that you couldn't get close to him. Italy, well, Italy was the first friend I ever had. Sometimes he was like a child and got on my nerves quite easily, but he was my friend nevertheless.

**Sorry if I psyched you all out too much. Originally I was going to end at Italy's death, but I honestly couldn't bear to kill him. Also sorry to anyone who ships Germany and Italy. I love yaoi, but I didn't feel like this story should be one. Trust me, I will put more yaoi stories up.**


End file.
